


If Love is Free, Why Doesn't Everyone Love Each Other?

by xMultiFandomsx



Category: GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Cuddles, Fluff, Gangs, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster-centric, Love, M/M, Maybe Violent, Multi, OT7, Protectiveness, Soft Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, don't really know, pastel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMultiFandomsx/pseuds/xMultiFandomsx
Summary: Sometimes you don't know what you need until you have it.-alternatively-Namjoon is just a soft, cute college kid who's just lonely and somehow finds himself in the comfort of 6 of Korea's most feared gangsters.





	1. I can feel your smile

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you don't know what you need until you have it.
> 
>  
> 
> -alternatively-  
> Namjoon is just a soft, cute college kid who's just lonely and somehow finds himself in the comfort of 6 of Korea's most feared gangsters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon runs into Jin

Never once had Namjoon questioned his life. Never asked why when his parents made him sit up straight. Never questioned why he couldn’t real have friends. Never once had he asked why he couldn’t study music. He never once stepped out of line. Why? Simply because he had no reason to, nothing to fight for. Except one time when he had asked his parents for a dog and they refused. He had gotten so mad, and the next day he took home a stray that he found in an alleyway on the way back from work. He can still imagine his father’s face, red and angry. His father beat him till he was black and blue that night then took the dog outside and Namjoon had never seen it again, he was only 12. All he wanted was a friend. With that memory fresh in his mind and the constant stream of verbal, mental, and physical abuse he received for rebelling kept him cemented in line. Besides his parents were only doing what was best for him, they only wanted the best for him. Right?

Namjoon was in college, studying forensic criminology. He wanted to be a forensic scientist or maybe a forensic pathologist. He was attending Seoul National University on a scholarship. He was a shy kid, never wanting too much attention on him. He lived in the dorms with a nice kid named Mark as his roommate, Mark was American and Namjoon enjoyed refreshing his English with him.

Mark had lots of friends too, one was another student named Yugyeom. Yuggie was young, the youngest friend Mark had he had been told, and sweet but had quite the evil side. Another friend he particularly enjoyed was Jackson, Mark’s boyfriend, who was Chinese but also spoke English. Jackson was energetic, the kind of energy that should have shed in one’s teen’s years, but it was refreshing. Another bonus was he spoke English well, the three had some deep conversations together. Mark didn’t particularly bring his other friends around; he knew there were 7 of them: Mark, Jackson, Yuggie, Jaebum, Jinyoung, Bam Bam and Youngjae. But He had yet to even meet Jinyoung, Bam Bam, or Youngjae and had only caught a glimpse of Jaebum if he came to the door to pick up Mark. From what he’s seen Jaebum is scary, he has lots of tattoos and a couple piercings. Yet Namjoon didn’t pry, maybe it was because of his upbringing, but he felt as if it would be rude to question.

Despite the amount of friends he had, he was lonely, so very lonely. His parents repeatedly had tried to set him up on dates, but time and time again they fail. He feels bad, his parents have chosen all very lovely girls but that’s the problem, there girls. He’s not quite sure how you tell two very homophobic people you like dick. Oh that’s right you don’t. He didn’t need to cause any more problems within his family. Joonie had concluded that he would grow old alone and have 20 cats.

It was late in the afternoon and Namjoon was headed to his job. Namjoon hated his part time job, mostly cause his boss was a pervy dick, but also the lack of respect given by some customers infuriated him. He worked as a waiter in one of the many traditional restaurants in Seoul, it really wasn’t a bad job his manager just sucked. As he was headed toward the restaurant he dreaded every step which brought him closer to his handsy boss.

Distracted by his thoughts and cracks in the side walked cause him to run into something very hard. Immediately grabbing for something to hold onto, his hands find purchase on someone’s broad shoulders. Closing his eyes and preparing for impact, but it never arrived. He slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of ebony eyes glaring back. The man was intimidating; hair swept back and glasses helped to frame his face and his suit looked custom fit, and hella expensive. Namjoon decided the man had money, more money than Namjoon could probably dream of.

“Yah, I’m already late! Get off me you imbecile!” Namjoon was scared, his voice reminding him of memories he’d buried a long time ago. Instead of replying to the man he removed himself bowing repeatedly and mumbled his apology before running off to work.

By the time he got to work he was out of breath and slightly sweaty. Never the less he changed into his work clothes and applied deodorant. Taking a deep breath before turning and starting the next 6 hours of hell on earth.

He was only half way through his shift and his manager had fondled him 10 times already, for an old man he was much to active. Joon had just finished his break and was called to wait on a new table. As he was approaching he realized it was the scary man from earlier, though now he wasn’t alone. He was surrounded by 3 other men in suits, the most shocking aspect of them was their hair. All 3 had dyed hair: the scary man’s hair was a platinum blonde, another had bright red hair, and the last had a fiery orange. Lots of people dyed their hair, even Namjoon had pink hair, but rarely did he see anyone in a suit with those colored hairs. Shaking off his shock, and nerves, he approached.

“Hello, my name is Namjoon and I’ll be you’re server today! Can I get you anything to drink?”

“Hmm, how about the club soda? What about you ChimChim?” red haired guy asked.

“I’ll just have a water, please,” the orange haired guy, who he assumes is ‘ChimChim’ responds. “Jinnie what do you want?”

“Whatever is your most expensive wine, please,” the scary man, ‘Jinnie’, ordered. As he looked up from the menu he noticed something, “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the little urchin that ran into me in the street. Namjoon was it?”

“Ye-yes, I’m so s-sorry about th-that,” Namjoon cringed at his stuttering but kept his head down.

"Stop it Jinnie you're scaring him! Although he does look pretty cute flushed like that," The red haired man gave him a boxy grin.            

"V, shut the hell up! You keep flirting with strangers and someone will whoop your ass!" 'ChimChim' chastised him. Namjoon let a small smile creep onto his face, these two men were so different from 'Jinnie'. As he was walking away to put in their drinks he hears V grumbling about how Chim was ruining his fun. 

Turns out his boss didn't appreciate the non-subtle flirting that Namjoon was getting and switched him to a greeter. This was bad for two reasons. 1. he no longer got to see V or ChimChim (or Jinnie though he wouldn't admit the terrifying man had caught his attention) and 2. His boss was around more which meant he had more time to fondle. His boss had come up behind him just as the three men from earlier were leaving. As he started to say goodbye to said men he felt his boss spank his ass, to which he yelped. 'Jinnie's' head whipped around so fast Namjoon thought it would snap. Namjoon had turned bright red and 'Jinnie' knew immediately what the older man was doing. Without a second thought he took out the gun from his back pocket.

* * *

Jin's day was going shit. He woke up late and one of his boyfriends had spilled coffee on his favorite shirt. Then his favorite bakery ran out of the scones he liked. By the time he was finally on the way to work he was very late. So when a cute, pink haired man ran into on the street and almost spilled the only good thing in his life at the moment, his coffee, he lost his shit.

"Yah, I’m already late! Get off me you imbecile!” he could tell he had frightened the boy by the way he removed himself as Jin had burned him. The smaller man bowed so many times Jin wanted to laugh, poor thing was scared shitless. As the boy ran off in the opposite direction Jin continued to work. Sighing to himself, why hadn't he called a cab? The warehouse district was far away.

By the time he arrived at work, he realized, that he'd missed a meeting. Granted it wasn't important, just with a small druglord who was starting to deal a little too close for comfort near them, but still he hated making a bad impression. As his mother would say, "Impeccable manners, leads to inexplicable trust. After all who doesn't trust a gentlemen?" Remembering this just helped to sour his mood for the day. Grumbling to himself as he stepped in the side door of one of the many warehouses that lined the streets, this specific one just so happened to be his home office. As he entered he was almost immediately met by his 2nd in command, Yoongi, who came grumbling over, moaning about how late he was.

"Listen, I'm sorry, it was a late start this morning! Besides you're the one who decided to stay here overnight, I know for sure a certain two people missed you last night," Jin smirked knowing that Tae and Jimin were Yoongi's prime weakness. True to his point, Yoongi's eyes widened comically and Jin could see he was trying to figure out a way home. "Go on, you deserve some rest, but I want Tae and Jimin here by 3:00pm, got it?" barely having time to finish his sentence before Yoongi was out of the room.

"Aish, kids now a days,” Jin sighed. He was aware of the fact that Yoongi was only a couple years younger than him, and far from being a child. Continuing on his way to his office he routinely checked in with his men. Nothing was wrong, everyone was on task, production was going smoothly, there was even a relative silence surrounding the place. ‘At least it’ll be a quiet day’ Jin thinks. Quiet is a relative word, Jin's quiet was different the most everyone else's idea of the word. For Jin quiet meant the steady hum of machinery and the sound of practice shots being fired below his office. For him quiet did not equal silence, he didn't like it when things were silent, silence meant something went wrong, he hated when things went wrong. 

His quiet was interrupted by the squealing of metal soon followed by the screaming and laughter belonging to two very familiar voices. 'Great,' he thought, 'Dumb and Dumber have arrived'. Despite himself he still smiled, he really loved his boys. Speak of the devil and he shall come, the two boys burst into his office, Tae first being chased by Jimin. "Boys, what have I told you about running in the warehouse? It's dangerous, you know this," Jin smirked at their small pouts. "Aish, stop pouting. Besides, I didn't call you in to scold you, I did however call you in because I have a mission for y-" Jin sighed as he was cut off by squeals of excitement. Expecting their excitement 

"Dinner? You're taking us out? Why, can't you just tell us now?" Jimin asks, confusion clear in his eyes. Jin just sighs.

"Sensitive information Jiminie. And, both of you, remember code names when we're out in public!" Both nod and leave. It's peaceful for the next few minutes, so much so his thoughts start to wonder. Wondering all the way back to the cute, pink haired man that ran into him this morning. He almost felt bad, he had been really harsh and the boy looked so scared. It was a shame the man caught Jin in such a bad mood or else he may have hit on the boy. 'Oh well, too late now' he thought.

* * *

Should Jin feel bad for cramming Tae into the back seat of his Lamborghini? Yes. But does he? No. Tae had been bitching all afternoon that his car was in the shop, so (as good boyfriend does) he allowed him to borrow his favorite Porsche. You know how Tae repaid him? By running into a lamp post! A goddamn lamp post! For Christ's sake, how does that even happen? The poor thing now had 2 months’ worth of repairs, and so for those two months Tae is sitting in the back of Jin's smallest cars. Yea, revenge is pretty sweet. 

They pulled up to their destination, a small traditional Korean restaurant, and Tae practically shoved Jimin out of the car to be free of his small seat. Stretching his legs with a groan, earning a slap to the back of the head from Jin, which led to Jimin snickering and Jin smacking him too. Both boys followed Jin into the restaurant pouting, as annoying as they are Jin couldn't help but smile fondly at them. As they walked in they were greeted by a small women who led them to a table. She left with only a quick, "Your waiter will be here shortly."

"What are you getting hyung?" Asked Jimin, who had previously been pointing to various objects on the menu and giggling to Tae.

"Well,  _ChimChim_ , I'm not quite sure yet, what about you  _V_?" Jin subtly tried to remind them to use codenames since they were in such a public setting. Jimin just laughed at his Hyung.

“Hello, my name is Namjoon and I’ll be your server today! Can I get you anything to drink?” A sweet voice asks. Jin keeps his eyes on his menu, he hadn't decided what he wanted yet.

“Hmm, how about the club soda? What about you ChimChim?” Tae ordered, Jin could hear his mocking tone. Of course no one really like those dumb code names, though they were necessary for anonymity.

“I’ll just have a water, please. Jinnie what do you want?” He could hear the teasing smirk in Jimin's voice, not needing to look up to see it. 

“Whatever is your most expensive wine, please,” Jin ordered, he truly didn't care all he wanted to do was go home. As he looked up from the menu he noticed something. His day just got a whole lot more interesting., “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the little urchin that ran into me in the street. Namjoon was it?” He could see both Jimin and Tae looking with piqued interest from the corner of his eye. 

“Ye-yes, I’m so s-sorry about th-that,” Namjoon stuttered, Jin couldn't help but smirk at how timid and shy he became.

"Stop it Jinnie you're scaring him! Although he does look pretty cute flushed like that," Tae complimented him with his signature boxy grin.

"V, shut the hell up! You keep flirting with strangers and someone will whoop your ass!" Jimin warned him. Jin noticed how his heart skipped a beat when he saw that Namjoon let a small smile creep onto his face, it was adorable.  Though Namjoon didn't come back his their drinks, the girl from earlier returned and ignoring their questioning looks, took their order. 

On the way out they saw Namjoon again this time he was by the door, greeting people. He looked so sweet with the smile on his face but something felt off. That's when he took notice of the closeness of the man behind Namjoon. Still Namjoon bid them a good evening with a smile on his face. It wasn't until Namjoon let out a surprised yelp that Jin had enough and decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. Swinging around he took his favorite semi-automatic pistol from its holster and swung around.


	2. And Gentleness of Your Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can he say? Jin has a soft spot for Joonie.

“Now, now, it’s not nice to touch people who don’t want it. Don’t you agree ChimChim?” The deadly calm tone in his voice caused shivers to run down Namjoon’s spine. Namjoon knew that voice met trouble.

“He doesn’t mind, if anything he enjoys it! Don’t ya,  _Joonie_?” Namjoon cringed at the nickname, but nodded, he couldn't afford to lose his job. However Jinnie didn't lower his gun, probably sensing his uneasiness.

"I don't like being lied to, do you even know who I am?" Jinnie paused waiting for the man to respond, after a moment of silence he speaks up again. "No? Well let me tell you, my name is Kim Seokjin, " Namjoon went pale, standing in front of him was one of the most notorious gangsters in all of Seoul and worse he was holding a gun in his direction, albeit not at him but still too close for comfort. He could faint and judging by his managers face, so could he. Smirking at the effect Jin had on them he continues, "Now, I suggest letting  _Joonie_  here go home now." His manager frantically nodded, practically shoving him out the door, gangsters in tow. 

"T-th-thank you, s-sir," Namjoon really wanted to stop stuttering, he sounded like an idiot. Soekjin nodded in his direction and turned to ChimChim.

"Take care of the manager," Namjoon gulped. He knew that could only mean one thing (though it wasn't that bad to imagine his manager gone). "How long has he been bothering you, Joonie?" Seokjin asked him. It was an innocent question and yet he found himself scared to answer. 

"As long as I've been working here, sir," He whispered,  ~~slightly~~  very afraid to meet the elder's eyes. He could hear V laughing in somewhere around him but he didn't lift his head to search for it's origin. He felt two fingers hook under his chin and raise his head, too afraid to do anything he let Seokjin raise his head. Two pairs of brown eyes meet, one light and the other onyx. Namjoon swears gangsters are not supposed to be pretty, but Seokjin is the prettiest man he'd ever met. He felt another hand place itself on his lower back and on reflex he flinched. His mind was screaming danger, he could feel his chest tighten and his mind going foggy.

     A voice cutting through the muted noise around him said, "Sweetheart, calm down. No one is going to hurt you know. Breathe, come on Joonie just breathe. Breathe with me, in, out, in, out. That's it, good job," the hand now rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Shh, it's okay to cry Joonie, it's okay," he hadn't even realized he'd started crying. God he had cried in so long, Namjoon had a bad habit of bottling up his feelings till he burst at the seams. And right now he was bursting, years of tension and fear, not to mention sheer hatred, tearing through his body and out his eyes. He hadn't realized how much he had been holding back, how much pain he had. 

\--------

     He hadn't remembered passing out or falling asleep but here he was opening eyes in a strange place with no recognition of where he was. Looking around frantically, the last memory he had was of him bawling in front of Seokjin. He could feel his cheeks redden, he had just let out 3 years of pain worth of tears, and probably didn't look to hot while doing so, in front of the most attractive man he'd ever met. 

     While caught up in his thoughts a new man walked into the living room. "Hey, you're awake! That's great, Jin is going to be so excited! Though he isn't home right now, oh he'll be so disappointed he wasn't here when you woke up. He's been waiting this entire time but he just had to get back to work today. I can call h- What? is something wrong?" the boy paused his ramblings once looking at the confused, and slightly terrified, face Namjoon had. "Oh I'm rambling again aren't I? Just please don't tell Jin, he made me promise not to freak you out and well it's obvious I failed." The boy lifted his head up from it's previous position focusing on the floor once he heard small giggles erupt from Namjoon. "You've got a nice laugh, I'd like to hear more of it!" He smiled and Namjoon couldn't help but see a resemblance to a bunny. "Oh yea, I gotta call Jinnie! I'll be back later, promise!" The boy rushed as he ran from the room. Namjoon frowned, he never got the boy's name.

\--------

     After hours of being left in a room with nothing to do but die of boredom, Namjoon decides to explore. He was a little hesitant, for all he knew there could be a guard with a gun just waiting to shoot him if he left his room. Though he doubted Seokjin would go out of his way to save him and then kill him immediately. So with a brave breath he swung his legs over the bed and onto the tile floor.

"Oh fuck!" The floor was fucking cold! Namjoon took a moment to recollect himself and then, this time prepared for the cold, pressed his feet to the floor. Suppressing a shudder, he continued the length of the room to the door. He was careful while walking around, everything looked so expensive and he knew he couldn't afford to break anything. He slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door, cringing as it creaked heavily. So much for sneaking around, everyone in the damn house probably knew he left his room. Shrugging, he threw the door open the rest of the way and continued down the hall.

     It had been a solid hour, maybe two, since he had left his room and he was now thoroughly lost. He tried to retrace his step but the house had so many similar halls that he just got himself even more lost. He gave up on his task of finding his room and decided to switch goals and find a kitchen, he found that walking around for hours worked up an appetite. And he was sure he'd passed one by now. 

     As predicted he found a kitchen quite easily. Once inside he took a look through the cupboard, he felt bad, as if he was intruding, but then his stomach rumbled again and he no longer felt bad. If someone was keeping him here, he better be fed. He found some leftovers from the restaurant he worked at in the fridge and decided he needed something familiar. While heating up the food he went back to the fridge to search for a drink, debating between juice and water. He ended up choosing the water, and as he was pulling a bottle from the fridge he received a tap on the shoulder. Screeching he dropped the water and, on instinct, covered his face and head. 

"Jesus kid, I just wanted to see if you needed any help, I wasn't going to hit you or anything!" a mint haired man said with his arms raised defensively, although the lazy smirk on his face clued Namjoon into the fact that he wasn't really sorry.

"It's not your fault, force of habit," he shrugged, he could see the man furrowing his eyebrows but before he could get a full train of thought Namjoon interrupted him. "So, what's your name?"

"Some call me Suga, but just call me Yoongi," the mint haired man, 'Yoongi' he corrected himself, replied. Yoongi seemed nice. A little closed off and defensive but nice enough. Then it clicked, Yoongi as in Min Yoongi, 2nd in command to Seokjin and one of Seoul's most wanted men. As if the realization had been written on his face, Yoongi chuckled, "Yea I know I'm a big deal."

"Oh shut up, I'm a bigger deal!" A familiar voice entered the room, "And what is Joonie doing outside his room?" Seokjin walked into the kitchen with a sly smile.

"Well, you left Kookie in charge of the him, so what did you expect?" Yoongi smirked.

"I can go back so my room sir!" Namjoon offered not wanting to make Seokjin mad. Yoongi started cracking up,

"You have him calling you sir? That's the greatest thing I've ever heard!" Yoongi was dying.

"Then what should I call him?" Namjoon asked sweetly. He was always taught to respect people with more power than him, he learned that lesson the hard way.

"Call me Jin, babyboy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is bad >.<  
> also !warning! There might be slight blood and gore, violence, and mentions of past abuse


	3. I can hear your laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can he say? Jin has a soft spot for Joonie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- WARNINGS! -  
> +Abuse heavy chapter  
> +Explicit Language

“There’s not much to know really. Why?” Namjoon is hesitant to answer. Talking about his father brought back bad memories. Without realizing his hand had drifted to touch the large scar on his forearm. Bringin Jin's attention to it, he hadn’t noticed before due to its faintness but it was rather long. How had his baby boy gotten that?

“Where did you get that from?” Jin asked eyeing Namjoon with suspicion now. What was the boy hiding from him? “What aren’t you telling me?”

“N-nothing! I promise! My dad was just a little harsh growing up, that’s all!” Namjoon was panicking. What did Jin want to hear? What did he think he was hiding? Noticing the questioning gaze still on him he wasn’t quite sure what to do. Had he offended Jin? “I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me!”

     Jin was taken aback by the desperate tone of Namjoon’s voice. The poor boy looked ready to faint. “Hey, hey, I won’t hurt you! I’ll never hurt you, I promise.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” How could Jin say no to those puppy dog eyes? "What did your dad do to you, baby?"

"Nothing he was just, harsh," Jin knew there was more to the story, but he didn't want to push his Joonie.

"Okay baby, but you know you can trust me right? I'm here for you, I don't want you hurting, okay?" Jin started to get up from the bed but he heard Namjoon mumble something, "What was that baby? I didn't hear you."

"There was this one time...

_Namjoon could hear his heart racing, it sounded as if it would beat out of his chest any minute now. He knew he fucked up, majorly fucked up. He hadn’t meant to come home late! He just so side tracked talking to the new English teacher. Namjoon had been struggling to learn the language for a while now but after an hour with Mr. Evans he was smiling walking home with a box set of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. It was only after he checked his watch he realized he would not be home by his curfew, and so with his stomach in his feet he ran home._

_5:40, pointed at by the hands of his old watch. He was 10 minutes past curfew. He could hear his father’s warning now, “Every minute your late equals 5 of whatever punishment I choose!” 50, 50 hits, if he was lucky it would just be a belt, if he was unlucky? Namjoon shuddered he didn’t want to think about it. Not wanting to be another minute late he pushed open the door, cringing as the hinges creaked. The house smelled awful, like cigarettes and alcohol._

_“You’re late! You stupid bitch, I told you to NEVER be late and what do you do? YOU’RE LATE!” Namjoon was shaking, his father was obviously drunk, the scent of alcohol heavy on his breath was a dead give away. Namjoon stayed quiet, he knew talking would only make it worse. "Oh, you have nothing to say, bitch? Pathetic. I think we should head downstairs don't you?" Namjoon's breath hitched, and he shook his head. "You're a pathetic excuse of a human, get downstairs before I shove you down them."_

_"Please, no! I won't be late again I promise, just please don't do this!" Namjoon cried_

_"So it speaks? Shut the hell up you bitch! I'm doing this for you," his father growled._

_Namjoon cried out as his father gripped his arm and yanked him down the basement stairs. Namjoon started kicking and screaming, fighting with everything in him. His dad just gripped his arm harder and yanked him towards the door. The wooden door that held some many childhood horrors. Namjoon gave up and started crying heavily. His father opened the door and shoved him in the room. The room was small, small enough that standing Namjoon touched the ceiling and small enough he couldn't fully extend his arms. It had no lights, just concrete._

_"I'll come back in the morning, no dinner or breakfast for you, pathetic bitches don't get food," his dad snarled and slammed the door. Leaving Namjoon alone, in the darkness. First he started crying, then he started panicking. It was always like this; first he'd be crying and sad because his dad didn't love him then he would realize he couldn't move. His claustrophobia would set in and his rational side abandoned him. He could feel himself breaking apart, his breathing got heavier and he started scratching the walls trying to claw his way ou-_

"Shhh, it's okay Joonie. I'm here, don't worry baby boy, I got you," he was brought back by Jin's sweet whisperings in his ear. He hadn't realized he started crying until Jin wiped away his tears. Jin decided right then and there that he hated seeing Namjoon cry, and that he would be doing everything in his power to prevent it from ever happening again. Namjoon on the other hand was relieved. Someone one was finally giving him attention, someone was cradling him, someone was loving him. 

"Jin, hey is Nam- oh um, sorry? I didn't know- I just thought he- Ya know what, I'm just going to go," Jungkook had popped his head into Jin's room to see Namjoon had woken up yet, only to be met with Jin's death glare and a crying Namjoon. Jungkook knew better than to ask questions, and ran the other way. Namjoon just giggled at the awkward boy. Jin sighed.

"Well I guess, we should get you up, shouldn't we? Are you hungry, baby boy?" Namjoon flushed at the nickname but shook his head, he didn't want to be a bother. Sadly his body wasn't having it and his stomach growled, "Now, now Joonie, it isn't nice to lie. Let's get you some food, okay? You probably haven't eaten all day!"

     As they walked into the kitchen Namjoon noticed the man from earlier eating cereal at the counter. "Hobi, what have I told you about cereal for dinner?" Jin scolded the man. Namjoon couldn't help but smile at how much of mom Jin sounded like sometimes. 'Hobi' looked up with a smile but it quickly dropped when he saw Namjoon; he immediately got up, dropped his bowl in the sink and stalked out. Jin frowned and sighed noticing Namjoon's frown, "Sorry about him, he doesn't take to new people well. Just give him a minute to get used to you, okay baby boy?" Namjoon just nodded. "Now, what do you want to eat?"

* * *

 

 After Jin fed him, he got an important phone call. Jin was yelling at some ‘insignificant cretin’ as Jin had so politely worded it, for messing up a delivery. Namjoon could only stare, mouth slightly agape. He had never seen Jin in his Big Bad form, his mafia boss form. It was terrifying, Jin was so loud and scary. The snarl on the man’s face did not help to compliment the man’s features. In short Namjoon was slightly terrified of Jin.

     Jin just hung up the phone, deciding he’d had enough of Jinyoung or the ‘insignificant cretin’, and slammed it to the table, noticing the flinch the man opposite the counter produced. Jin stared at Namjoon as the phone started ringing again, no doubt Jinyoung again. Namjoon’s eyes wandered down to the phone then back up to Jin’s eyes, silently wondering if he was going to pick it up. The question answered when the ringing finally ended, and the caller sent to voicemail. Jin reached out to grab Namjoon’s hand but Namjoon flinched away.

     Jin frowned, “Hey, what did I promise you?” Namjoon just looked up at him with these big eyes and shrugged, “Nuh uh, baby boy, you go to use your words.”

“ _You promised you wouldn’t hurt me_ ,” Namjoon mumbled.

“I’m sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you, baby,” Jin asked, obviously unhappy with the quiet response the soft boy had given him.

“You promised you wouldn’t hurt me!” Namjoon said a little bit louder.

Jin smiled, “Damn right and don’t you forget it baby boy. Now I got some work to do, since someone doesn’t know how to do their job, but I’ll leave you with Jungkook. Maybe you can convince him to let you watch a movie, just don’t let him talk you into seeing Iron Man. That kid has seen all those movies too many times, okay?”

“What’s Iron Man?” Jin’s smile dropped a bit, how could this kid not have heard about Iron Man?

“He’s a superhero in the Marvel franchise, and probably the only person Jungkook respects. How do you not know Iron Man?”

“Oh well, my parents didn’t really let me watch movies growing up and I didn’t really have a budget for them in college, so I guess I’m a little oblivious,” Namjoon shrugged. At the mention of Namjoon’s parents, Jin scowled. How could those people be so cruel to his sweet, little Joonie?

“Well, we’ll just have to change that soon! We’ll have a movie marathon when I don’t have work, speaking of which, I got to go! Bye, baby boy!” Jin smirked and kissed Namjoon’s cheek on the way out. Namjoon sat there stunned until Jungkook walked into the kitchen.

“He told me I would find you in here,” Jungkook snorts, “Come on, we’re watching movies!” Namjoon smiled at Jungkook, there was this childish glint in his eye, some innocence which seemed so unlikely in the home of a feared Mafia boss.

“Are we watching Iron Guy?” Namjoon asked. Did he say something wrong? Jungkook looked offended.

“You mean Iron MAN? Uhm okay 1. Yes, yes we are and 2. How do you not know who or what Iron Man is?” Namjoon let out a sigh, he was safe, he just had to keep telling himself that.

“Sucky parents I guess?” Namjoon shrugged, but Jungkook knew the look in his eye. Jungkook shared that same look as well.

“Did they beat you too?” Namjoon was shocked, he didn’t expect anyone to be so brazen let alone Jungkook, nor did he expect Jungkook to be abused. Namjoon just nodded and stared at the countertop. “Damn, mom or dad?”

“Mainly my dad, my mom either watched or didn’t do anything,” Namjoon heard Jungkook sigh.

“Yea me too, then my mom passed away and my dad tried to replace me for her and that was some real messed up shit," Jungkook didn’t look broken though, he looked strong. “Is that what happened to you?”

“Me? No, my dad locked me in small spaces and didn’t feed me to well. I wasn’t the best kid tho-“

“No, don’t say that! No matter how much of a brat you could’ve been, it’s aparent’s job to love you and provide for you, if they fail it’s because they are shitty not you!” For the first time ever Namjoon truly believed his childhood wasn’t his fault, Jungkook spoke with so much passion that Namjoon didn’t think anyone could lie that well.

“How did you survive it?” Namjoon asked.

“Survive what? My dad? I just kept living, not looking back and getting stronger.” Jungkook was confused by Namjoon’s question.

“No with knowing it wasn’t your fault but it still happened?” Namjoon asked, he could feel the tears in his eyes and he felt pathetic.

“Jin found me. He saved me, he cared for me, he loves me,” Namjoon recognized the look in Jungkook’s eyes, it was the same one that he got when talking about Jin. “What about you?”

“Hmm?” Namjoon was caught off guard by the question.

“How did Jin find you?”

“Oh, I accidently walked into him on the street and made him spill his coffee, “Namjoon saw Jungkook wince, “Yea, he yelled at me and I ran off. Then later on Tae, Jimin, and him had went to the restaurant that I work, well worked, at. Jin recognized me embarrassed me then my bass got jealous and started groping me and Jin got pissed,” Namjoon chuckled looking back on it.

“Damn, you spilled Jin’s coffee, and you’re still alive? Man, you must be immortal!” They both laughed together.

     Jungkook led them down a maze of hallways to a home theater. Namjoon wondered what they didn’t have inside this house. They did end up watching Iron Man, and the rest of the Marvel movies that were on DVD, along with the Divergent series. At the end of the night Namjoon could feel his eyelids closing, and his last memory before he fell asleep was the feeling of a pair of warm lips kissing his forehead. Did he like Jungkook?

* * *

Here's what they look like if you were wondering:

Namjoon:

Jin:

Jimin:

Taehyung:

Hoseok:

Yoongi:

Jungkook:

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I might not update for a little, I do crew for the musical at my school and the shows are this weekend so it may take me a bit to update! Sorry ;( ! Also big thanks to everyone whose reading and leaving comments!  
> I will be messing with their ages, so you won't be too confused  
> Namjoon: 21  
> Jin: 24  
> Yoongi: 23  
> Hoseok: 21  
> Jimin: 20  
> Taehyung: 20  
> Jungkook: 19


	4. It’s Music to My Ears

A week after his movie night with Jungkook, Namjoon was still wrestling with his feelings. He liked Jin but he also kinda liked Jungkook. He didn’t know what to do, he was always so indecisive probably because he was never really given choices. Both men were so kind to him and made him happy. However, he didn’t have much time to think about his feelings today because today Yoongi promised to take him shopping. It was in celebration of Yoongi’s name being cleared, from things he was probably guilty of, which meant he could leave the house in the daytime without being arrested. Namjoon also found out that Jimin was one of the top lawyers in the country and represented all the boys in court.

Namjoon was excited to go shopping, he had never really been given the opportunity before. Growing up he wore what was put in his closet and that was the end of it. He remembered asking one time for a new shirt for his birthday and his father gave him 5 good lashings, Namjoon never asked again. He couldn't wait to spend time with Yoongi either, the other was genuinely caring despite his cold tendencies. He was also interested in getting to know the older, he recently started calling him hyung.

Yoongi was also excited for the shopping trip. He hadn't been out the house in ages, except for night business and court hearings. Speaking of his legal situation, Jimin truly worked wonders and now Yoongi was a free man, he had to remember to thank his Jimin properly. The idea for a shopping trip came up a couple days ago when Taehyung, the energetic boy that he is, wanted to take Namjoon to a club. Namjoon had never been to a club and asked Tae for help picking out what to wear. When Taehyung took one glance at Namjoon's closet he shrieked. The rest of the boys quickly filed in worried. Namjoon, the poor baby, was confused as to what just happened and why Tae was staring utterly horrified into his closet. When the other five boys glanced at the closet they understood what had happened.

"Tae, sweetheart, for the love of God you can't keep getting upset over clothes! Do you remember when Jimin bought the Adidas jacket and you fainted because it was, and I quote, "Like totally not his color, like at all!"" Yoongi sounded exasperated.

"Well yes I know! But just look at his poor, sad closet! It's so empty, we need to get him new clothes!" You could see the gleam in Tae's eyes, anyone could see that he was planning something, and knowing Taehyung something nefarious.

Jin was the one to put a stop to Tae's scheming ways, "Tae, that's rude! We've been over your clothing habits and you know that wasn't nice. But you are right, Joonie does need new clothes," Taehyung's excited yelp interrupted Jin. Jin just gave him a glare and continued, "However, Yoongi can take him!"

"What? Why does hyung get to? That's not fair!" Tae whined

"Shut it, pipsqueak, I get my Joonie time!" Everyone was surprised that Yoongi was excited about doing any form of exercise, especially shopping. Yoongi was renowned for turning down Tae's attempts, even the puppy dog eyes, at going shopping. Yoongi was more of an online shopper, but for Namjoon he would actually go shopping.

"Yoongi be nice, and Taehyung it is fair because Yoongi's court date is tomorrow, so the shopping trip can be in celebration of Yoongi's innocence!" Jin smirked.

"It's a little early to be determining the verdict Jin," Jimin laughed. Namjoon let out a cute giggle, and immediately covered his mouth face embarrassed. The other boys had whipped their heads around at the sound of Namjoon's laugh, cooing at the sight of their Joonie covering his face with his sweater paws. At that moment the boys couldn't comprehend how they were lucky enough to have Namjoon in their lives.

Yoongi was decided innocent and here Yoongi was, waiting for Namjoon so they could go on their trip. Taehyung had kept bothering Yoongi to let him come with, until Jin sent him on a 'business' errand, checking up on their branch south of the city. Tae had left last night grumbling. Yoongi was getting a little impatient waiting for Namjoon, just as he was about to call up for Namjoon, said boy came bounding downstairs. Yoongi felt himself smile, Namjoon was adorable. He looked so cute in a white t-shirt and jeans, but the pink hat made Yoongi want to pinch his cheeks. He looked so soft.

Namjoon noticed Yoongi looked a little dazed, "You okay Yoongi? You look a little dazed," Yoongi seemed to snap out of it.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine let's just go and get you some new clothes!" Namjoon couldn't help but giggle at Yoongi's flustered manner. He was acted so quiet and cool but in reality he was just a big softy, he reminded of Mark. Oh no Mark! What id Mark thought he was dead? Did Mark call the police, that could be bad seeing as he is living with actual mobsters?

Yoongi noticed the panicked look on Namjoon's face, immediately worried he asked him, "Joonie? Hey, what's wrong?"

"My roommate! He doesn't know where I am, what if he thinks I'm dead? What if he called the cops? That could be really bad! I don't want t-" Yoongi let out a breath of relief.

"Sweetheart, we've already notified Mark that you're fine." Joonie blushed at the endearment.

"Wait, really? Can I see him again? I'd like to pick a few things up from my dorm anyway!" Namjoon looked so happy and excited Yoongi didn't really want to say no.

"Maybe, but not today. Today we buy clothes!" Yoongi smiled at Namjoon and led him outside. Yoongi had already decided he wanted to take his customized black matte Porsche. When he heard Namjoon's little gasp of surprise, he could feel a small bit of pride swell in his chest. "You like her? She's my favorite car."

"It looks like it's worth more than my entire life!" Namjoon stared at the car in awe.

Yoongi opens the doors and motions for Namjoon to get in. Once they’re both seated Yoongi smirks, "Sweetheart, you're priceless." Namjoon could feel his ears going red.

Namjoon wasn't a fan of large crowds of people, he was shy, so he clung to Yoongi for dear life. Namjoon learned very quickly he didn't like the mall, on the other hand Yoongi learned he liked the mall, especially when a small, cute boy was clinging to him. They had yet to actually shop, they had gone to the food court first because neither of them had eaten lunch, and then had gotten ice cream. Now officially full of food and sugar, the boys were ready to shop.

They first went into a suits shop, Jin had given Yoongi a list of clothes he and the other boys wanted Namjoon to have and suits were at the top of the list. Jin didn't specify how many, so Yoongi decided he'd get three just to start off with. By the end of the fitting Namjoon had five suits, all top designers of course, and three new blazers. Yoongi even got himself a new Armani suit. Knowing the cost would be high he sent Namjoon outside to wait so he could pay without the younger feeling bad, because honestly the amount wouldn't even make him blink.

They continued to shop at numerous expensive stores, and at each one Yoongi would send Namjoon out so he could pay without the other feeling bad. It wasn't until they were at the Gucci store, courtesy of Taehyung, that Namjoon didn't want to wait outside.

"I don't understand why you're making me wait outside? I don't like standing outside alone, people stare at me." Yoongi felt bad, he should've known people would stare at his Joonie, I mean who wouldn't stare at someone as adorable as him? So Yoongi let him stay but only if he didn't say an entire word until they were out of the shop. That confused Namjoon but he promised anyway.

"Okay sir, your total comes to ₩7457450.00." He heard Namjoon squeak in surprise.

"Yoongi! That's too much! You can't spend that much on me!" Namjoon sounded a little hysteric. Yoongi just chuckled.

"Remember your promise, sweetheart?" Namjoon slumped in defeat and stayed silent.

Once they left the store Yoongi stopped Namjoon, "Listen sweetheart, nothing is too much to spend on you. I told you, you were priceless and I meant it. You're worth all this money and so much more. So let me spoil you okay?" Namjoon looked up at him shell shocked. No one had been this nice to him, ever. He didn't know what to do so he just nodded.

Yoongi wasn't kidding about spoiling, by the end of the shopping trip they had accumulated about 30 bags and spent about what an average house would cost. Some of their purchases included: Gucci shoes, a couple pairs of jeans, four skirts(thanks to Jimin), some very pretty lingerie(that was all his Kookie's idea), as well some very cute pastel t-shirts. They decided to call it quits and go home since it was getting fairly late and Jin would kill them if they weren't home by dinner. Yoongi had left to go to the bathroom before they went home, leaving Namjoon outside the bathrooms waiting.

"What's a cutie like you doing all alone?" a man had sauntered up to Namjoon and before Namjoon could do anything caged him between his arms. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"I-I'm not a-alone! My boyfriend is in the b-bathroom, p-please leave me alone," Namjoon cursed himself for stuttering but he was so scared.

"I don't see a boyfriend, maybe I should take you home with me. What do you say?" Namjoon prayed for Yoongi to come back and save him.

"As his boyfriend, I say no! Get lost asshole!" Namjoon sagged in relief as he heard Yoongi's deep voice.

"Hey, he was all up on me, the little sl-" Before the man could even finish his sentence Yoongi had punched him. The man tried to fight back but was far too drunk to comprehend his situation well enough to be effective. Yoongi knocked the man out cold then continued to pick up his shopping bags and lead Namjoon to the car. Namjoon was still in a state of shock and followed Yoongi without complaint. They both set their bags in the back and sat down in the front. Instead of starting the car, Yoongi pulled out a cellphone, a small flip phone that looked like the ones you'd pick up in a gas station.

"Hey, JB? I need an 8920 at my location, complete with a cleaning crew. Blue shirt, jeans, blonde hair, foreigner, black Nike shoes." Yoongi looked deadly, but Namjoon strangely felt safe. He knew Yoongi wouldn't hurt him. Namjoon almost groaned when he felt those familiar butterflies, he can't like three guys! What was he supposed to do? By the end of the phone call Yoongi seemed to have calmed down enough to actually drive home. The drive home was filled with a peaceful silence and when Yoongi looked towards Namjoon he noticed the younger boy was asleep. Chuckling to himself he turned on the radio listening to the latest pop song.

"Someone WHAT to WHO?" Yoongi cringed at Jin's loud voice. He had surely woken up Joonie. "Why did you leave Namjoon alone? And please tell me you at least called JB to take of the little bitch!"

"Shh Joonie's asleep, and yes I did call JB he's already sent me confirmation."

"It wasn't Yoongi's fault don't be mad at him Jinnie!" Both boys looked down at Namjoon, who seemed to have woken up in Yoongi's arms.

"Oh alright, but just this once and only because you're so cute!" Jin smiled down at the boy. "Yoongi, bring him up to his room, and Joonie sleep tight!"

"Goodnight Jinnie! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Namjoon giggle as Yoongi carried him upstairs. Jin couldn't stop the grin forming on his face how did he get so lucky?

* * *

_All Namjoon could see was blackness. It was frighteningly familiar but he couldn’t remember from where, all he could feel was terrified. He hated this feeling, he felt paralyzed. Fighting against the fear he shot his hand out only to be met with cold concrete. Frantically running his hands around the walls, he was in the closet again. He felt his panic rising faster, screaming to be le tout. He was banging on the walls blindly searching for the door, “PLEASE, LET ME GO! PLEASE, I’LL BE GOOD!” he was met with silence. He sat down sobbing, what was he supposed to do? He then heard voices, loud and laughing. They sounded familiar, they sounded like safety, “HELP I’M IN HERE! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!” The voices stopped and all Namjoon could do was pray they heard him. He heard the chuckling start up again, but this time he recognized is as his father’s. He heard the door creak up and the yellow lights from his basement came flooding in. While shielding his eyes from the harsh light, he tilted his head up only to be met with his father’s face. He grabbed his arm, forcing him to get up and follow him out of the room._

_Once his eyes adjusted he understood why the voices earlier were so familiar. Standing before him was Jin, Yoongi, J-Hope, Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook. He wanted to run to them, into their arms, but his father’s grasp was preventing him. “Please, help me! Jin, Yoongi, Tae? Jimin? Kookie, please! J-Hope?” He noticed none of them were moving or saying anything, expressions strangely unaffected. “Please someone! Do something!” Their expressions changed to something more sinister, lips curing into smirks. His father releases the grip on his arm and he falls to his knees. Crying, why weren’t they helping him? The boys then started to move towards him, hope filling Namjoon. The hope was quickly squashed as he saw Jin pull his foot back. Even though he braced himself, the kick felt more painful than anything hit he had received. The rest of the boys followed suit, kicking him as he laid on the ground. “Please I’m sorry! Just stop!”_

     Namjoon woke gasping, throat sore from screaming. He had had another nightmare, a bad one too. Suddenly his door opened and someone came in. It was too dark to see who it was clearly. The person walked towards his bed and sat down at the foot of it. 

The person walked towards his bed and sat down at the foot of it. Feeling bad for probably waking them up, Joon decided to apologize.

“Sorry for waking you up, I promise I didn’t mean to! I was just having a nightmare, is anyone else awake? Oh God I hope I didn’t wake anyone else up!”

“You didn’t wake anyone else up,” the voice was low and only vaguely familiar. Horrified is came to him, this was J-Hope. He had woken J-Hope up, was he going to kill him? “The boys aren’t home right now, besides I’m a light sleeper so when I heard someone yell my name I woke up immediately. You okay? That nightmare sounded pretty bad,” He sounded… concerned? Was J-Hope Concerned for him? “You looked terrified, am I scaring you?”

“Yes, well um no?” His answer came out like a question. J-Hope just chuckled, Namjoon blushed hearing the sound. “How can you even see me? It’s so dark in here!” Namjoon cringed, he never liked the dark, too many bad memories, and he usually had a nightlight. He hadn’t told Jin about that though because Namjoon didn’t want to sound childish or be more of a burden. Somehow J-Hope picked up on this fear.

“I’m used to it, it’s easier to sneak up on people during the night or in darkness. But if you’re scared I can stay with you?” He sounded nervous, like he was scared Namjoon would say no.

“Don’t you hate me, J-Hope?” Namjoon asked, he was confused the first time they met J-Hope had not been the nicest, or the second. J-Hope had basically ignored Namjoon’s existence till now.

     J-Hope sighed, “You don’t have to call me J-Hope, just Hobi is fine. And no I don’t hate you, I don’t like trusting people. It’s never come easy to me, you know?” Namjoon nodded, he did know, “You somehow managed to get everyone’s trust so easily, like literally everyone loves you, and I just didn’t get it. We didn’t know anything about you and yet Jin brought you to our  _house_ and I was angry. I was angry at the boys for being so accepting, but I was angriest at Jin that he was stupid enough to bring someone home without at least doing a background check. Jin had put us all in danger and everyone seemed fine and dandy about it. So, I guess I took out my anger on you, which I’m really sorry about.”

     Namjoon stared at the black figure in awe, so J-Ho- Hobi didn’t hate him? He felt so relieved, he hated the tension he caused the boys whenever Hobi was in a room with them. Hobi had gotten up to leave, assuming Namjoon was done with the conversation, but Joon reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to the bed.

“Please stay? I really don’t like the dark,” Namjoon mumbled, feeling his cheeks heating up. Hobi chuckled again and lay down next to the younger.

* * *

     The next morning Namjoon woke up to the sound of a camera shuttering, followed by a series of curses. Giggling Namjoon opened his eyes to see a Taehyung standing above him holding his phone. Namjoon just sighed and snuggled closer to his warm pillows, almost shrieking when he realized his pillow was breathing. Looking behind him, he saw Hobi behind him snuggling into him. The events of the night before came flooding back causing Namjoon to turn crimson. Tae took another picture of course, it was for scientific reasons.

     Groaning, Hobi woke up. "Was that Tae?" He grumbled and Namjoon swooned, Hobi's morning voice was hot. "That little shit, he's lucky we're not Yoongi," chuckling at Namjoons perplexed complexion he explained, "Yoongi is like a grandpa, if you disturb his sleep he will disturb your life. It's usually because he works night shifts with Jin so if you see him sleeping it's probably because he hadn't slept the night before." Namjoon nodded amazed, he would hate to have to stay up all night. "Enough about Yoongi, I want more cuddles!" Hobi whined. Namjoon can't help but giggle. He definitely liked Hobi better than J-Hope. He liked the way Hobi was gently and funny and always smiling. How energetic and sweet he was, a complete 180 from J-Hope. He mentally groaned, he could feel himself slowly falling in love with Hobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !warning!  
>  -mentions of past abuse  
> -mentions of anxiety and depression  
> I will be messing with their ages, so you won't be too confused:  
> Namjoon: 21  
> Jin: 24  
> Yoongi: 23  
> Hoseok: 21  
> Jimin: 20  
> Taehyung: 20  
> Jungkook: 19


	5. And Your Voice Still Whispers to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon wakes up alone...

Namjoon was lonely, all the boys had left for work. They rarely left him alone and Namjoon couldn’t help but feel sad, he missed the boys. But he understood, there was some emergency and they had to leave immediately, they barely even said goodbye to him. He’d always knew work was more important to them but it stung when he actually had to experience it. Would they become bored with him? He wasn’t like them, his life was boring, he was boring. They lived these exciting lives, he was just a struggling college kid. He was probably just nuisance to them. He shook away the thoughts, they would tell him if they didn’t want him any longer, right? He decided to make lunch for himself to keep him busy.

While cutting the meat he accidentally cut his finger, Namjoon was a bit squeamish but he could handle a little blood. Or at least that’s what he thought, the blood continued to pool. The crimson clashing with his tan skin, it just wouldn’t stop. The first drops fell staining the counter beneath him with scarlet. He feels his heart beat faster, the blood seeming to flow out at a constant rate. He stood staring at the bleeding finger, seemingly frozen in a cloud of confusion.

“-onie? Joonie!” Tae’s loud voice broke him from his reverie, when had he gotten home? “You all right? You were just kinda standing there. What happened to your finger?”

“I cut it while making lunch, sorry,” Namjoon faced the ground. Why couldn’t he do anything right? Making lunch was simple and he messed it up. God he was useless!

“Hey, hey! Don’t cry Joonie! Let’s fix up your finger, what do you say?” Namjoon hadn’t realized he was crying until Tae wiped away a treacherous tear that had managed to escape. He just nodded keeping his stare on the floor, he didn’t want to look at Tae in this state.

Tae was a gentle soul, despite his job choice and life style he was kind and sweet. Moments like this, Tae picking him up and placing him on the counter so he could clean the cut and place a pretty pink Band-Aid on it and afterwards kissing it better, proved his gentleness. Namjoon giggled, basking in the attention he was receiving, but slowly the thoughts from before were creeping up on him.

“You guys would tell me to leave if you didn’t want me, right?” Namjoon asked in a tentative voice, afraid of upsetting Tae.

“Joonie, we love you and we will never let you leave. Sorry baby, but you’re stuck with us,” Tae smiled and bopped his nose. Namjoon giggled again but quickly turned serious again.

“But let’s say you did get bored of me, what would happen?” Namjoon couldn’t keep the tremble from his voice.

“Joon, look at me,” Taehyung waits until Namjoon lifted his head, “Now, what’s got you thinking like this? Did someone say something? I swear I’ll k-“

“No, no one said anything to me. I’m just not as interesting or fun as you guys, you have these fun lives full of adventure and danger and the most adventurous thing I’ve ever done is walk home alone once!”

“Hey, Joon you’re perfect. Yes our lives may be more exciting but I would never want you involved, it’s dangerous. I love you more alive and boring than hurt while living our lives. I can promise you the other boys agree, okay?” Namjoon was getting teary eyed again. No one had ever said something that nice to him before. “Let’s not cry again, Jin might kill me. Let’s go to dinner, I’m buying!” Namjoon giggled again, feeling much lighter than before.

The restaurant Tae had decided on was expensive and the minute Namjoon stepped foot in it he felt out of place. He was dressed plainly, in a sweatshirt and jeans, and he could see people staring.  

“Don’t mind them, they’re just jealous of how pretty you are,” Taehyung whispers in his ear. Namjoon can feel the heat creeping up his neck, blushing a pretty pink he pushes Tae away.

            The waitress is nice, she doesn’t say anything about Namjoon’s apparel, however she does lean in a little too close when talking with Tae. Namjoon started frowning when she started giggling at something Tae said to her. Why wouldn’t she leave his Tae alone? Wait, _his_ Tae? No Taehyung didn’t belong to him, he probably didn’t even like him. Lost in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed the waitress left until Taehyung snapped his fingers to get his attention.

“Why are you frowning? You’re too pretty to frown!” Namjoon looked away. _He’s just saying that to be nice, Tae is a natural flirt._

“What did you say to the waitress? She seemed nice.”            

“Aw, how cute! You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Taehyung took Namjoon’s spluttering for a yes. “Don’t worry, you’re still my favorite,” Namjoon blushed at the wink sent his way.

“Let’s just eat, I’m hungry!” Namjoon grumbled.

Throughout the dinner Namjoon thought about his feelings. How could he like Taehyung but also Hobi, and Jin, and Jungkook. It seemed too much, besides none of them could ever like him. They would probably all find someone and then leave him alone. He finished dinner with a bitter taste in his mouth despite the delicious food.

Despite what Taehyung had told him earlier, he couldn't help but imagine the heartbreak these boys would cause him. He rarely ever like anyone, and even when he did he never acted on it and now here he was practically in love with 5 guys who he lived with. Why couldn’t he control himself? It wasn’t all his fault Jungkook was so sweet, and Hobi made him happy, and Yoongi was so caring, Tae made him laugh, and Jin made him feel safe. How could he not fall for them?

Taehyung was a little worried for Namjoon, he seemed to be thinking about something troubling during dinner and hadn’t been the same since.  He was going to talk to Jin now, hopefully he wasn’t too busy. Taking a breath before knocking on the office door.

“If this is about the shipm- oh hey Tae. I wasn’t expecting you,” Jin looked at him quizzically.

Taehyung snorted, “Obviously. I wanted to talk about Joonie, something is up with him.”

“Why would you say that?”

“He started asking what would happen if we didn’t want him around, then he told me he didn’t think we would want him because he’s boring,” Jin scoffed obviously displeased, “and then when I took him out to dinner to make him feel better he got really quiet and would barely say anything.”

“We’ll have to talk to him, we have to be careful however we don’t want to scare him. I’ll let the other boys know we have to talk.”

* * *

Namjoon jolted awake, the third nightmare this week and worse than the last. This time he was alone when he woke, he knew from the moment he was awake that the house was empty. First of all there was no one sound, usually he could hear Taehyung’s loud voice downstairs, neither could he smell the breakfast the boys should’ve been making in the kitchen but the house was silent and smelled like disappointment. The house was never silent. Shakily he stood up and walked to the door. With trembling hands he twisted the door knob and peeked out. The hallway was empty so he crept downstairs. He checked everywhere, the kitchen, the dining room, the living room, hell he even checked the theater. There was no one home. Immediately he reached for his phone, a nice iPhone that Jin had bought him as a ‘sorry for kind of kidnapping you’ gift, and decided to call one of the boys. He decided to call Jin, he was usually the easiest to talk with about his nightmares. With shaking fingers he found the familiar contact.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

“You’ve reached my voicemail, if I haven’t answered you I’m busy, try again later.”

_Beep_

Namjoon hung up the phone, saddened he realized the boys must be on a job and he’ll have to call Jin later. He waited for hours, made himself breakfast and lunch. He even caught up in the classes he’s been missing, which the school had been kind enough to let him take online until his ‘family emergency’ was over. By the time six o’clock rolled around he decided to try and call Jin again.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ri-_

“What?” He visibly flinched at Jin’s tone, sure he had heard Jin’s work voice before but he had never had it directed towards him.

“Sorry, I was just wondering when you’re coming home? I had a really bad nigh-“

“Listen I don’t have time right now, I’ll be home when I can okay? You’re an adult Namjoon, you can take care of yourself.”

Hearing the line cut Namjoon let out a cry. Why was Jin being so harsh? He didn’t even listen to him. The sadness quickly turned to anger. If Namjoon was an adult, then fine he would be an adult. He stared at the black screen of his phone a moment longer before deciding to call Mark.

_Ring_

_Ri-_

“Hey Namie, what’s up?”

“Not much but we haven’t hung out in forever!”

“Nam… Are you okay?” Curse his bestfriend/roommate instincts.

“Yeah, just a slow day. I’m super bored and you know all the fun clubs.”

“Fine but you have to handle your scary boyfriends if they get mad. I don’t know if you realized but they’re scary!” Namjoon giggled.

“Come on Markie-pooh! I’ll handle it, besides they’re not my boyfriends or scary.”

“Suuure.”

“Shut up, I’ll be over by 8 and you better have dinner ready for us.”

“Still so demanding but whatever you want, Chinese or Thai?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

“Right Chinese it is.”

With that, they ended the call and Namjoon went to get ready. Checking the time, and seeing he had an hour and a half to kill he started planning his outfit. He always dreaded picking outfits for himself, he usually went through five different outfits before settling for the first one he tried on. Oh well, he might as well start getting ready now. He was in the middle of trying on his fourth outfit when his phone rang. Checking the time he realized it was quater past 8 he let out a ~~high-pitched~~  manly scream. Scrambling towards the phone he fell over a pile of clothes, and then while trying to get back up slipped again. Managing to get ahold of his phone he answered without checking the caller, assuming it was Mark calling him about being late he freaked out.

“S-sorry Mark! I wasn’t watching the time I’ll be there soon, I promise!”

“Be where? Namjoon what are you doing? And why does it sound like you’ve just run a marathon?” A familiar voice drawled, he could hear the smirk in their voice. He was in deep shit.

“Jimin, is that you?”

“Last time I checked, yeah.”

“Oh, hey. What’s up?”

“Nuh-uh babe, where are you going?” Namjoon blushed hearing the term of endearment.

“I was, well you see, funny story actually, I’m… goingoutwithMarkbecauseI’manadultandcandowhatIwant,” he mumbled knowing he would get in trouble.

“Babe, I can’t understand a word you’re saying,” Namjoon smiled at the huff in his voice, even when angry Jimin was cute.

“Sorry, I made plans with Mark to go out so I’m heading over to his place.” Namjoon was anxiously chewing on his lip, waiting for Jimin to respond.

“Okay fine, but I want to come along. I haven’t gone out in a while!”

“Fine but you have to be home soon, if you're not I'm leaving without you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I will be, sweet cheeks.”

“Oh and Jimin?”

“Yeah?”

“Hope you can keep up with us gramps!”

“You little shi-“ Namjoon hung up with a laugh, it was always so easy to rile Jimin up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm really sorry this took so long and it's a little shorter than usual, I don't have an excuse besides I didn't know how to continue! But I'll try and update more regularly! (Also comments and kudos are appreciated! But don't feel pressured! <3)


	6. But Fate has been Unkind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joon goes clubbing and let's just say it's not a fun experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iWarning!  
> ~violence (mainly gun violence)  
> ~slight homophobia (it's like one word but still)

Jimin showed up 20 minutes later in clothes Namjoon had never seen before. He had on a black and white striped shirt with a deep v neck and matching choking, his leather pants looked painted on, and his originally orange hair was a blonde. Namjoon stood in awe. How did this happen in 20 minutes? It put his outfit to shame. Jimin must have noticed his eyes lingering on his hair in confusion.

 

“You like? I had it done this morning while the boys were in a meeting.” Jimin told him. Namjoon just nodded dumbly still stricken by the blonde. Tearing his gaze away from the new blonde he glanced at the clock and groaned. They were already 4o minutes late, Mark was going to kill him. Shaking his head Namjoon pushed Jimin out the door.

 

The car ride was surprisingly quiet. Jimin had complimented him when they first got into the car and then preceded to turn on the radio. Namjoon just bopped his head along to a new TWICE song, ignoring the silence of the car in favor to the passing lights of Seoul. Occasionally giving directions to Mark’s house. They had arrived ten minutes later, only 50 minutes late, and buzzed Mark’s apartment to let them in. A few seconds later the door clicked open and they walked in.

 

“The foods cold because you took so long dipshit,” Was the first thing to come out of his loving best friend’s mouth. Hearing Jimin growl behind him, Mark looked past him to see said man, “Oh great you brought one of the scary boyfriends.”

 

Choking Namjoon spluttered, “N-no! He’s not scary or my boyfriend! Right Jimin?” Seeing Jimin’s smirk Namjoon felt himself sigh in defeat.

 

“One of the scary boyfriends? And besides Mark your boyfriends are _scary_ as well.”

 

Now Mark was spluttering, “Whatever, just warm up the food already so we can get going soon!”

 

Over the next hour Jimin and Mark grew increasingly closer, mainly through sharing embarrassing stories about Namjoon. By the end the two boys’ stomachs hurt from laughing so hard and Namjoon was beet red.

 

“I know right, and then when the usher said, ‘enjoy your movie’ Namjoon replied, ‘you too!’” The two were dying.

 

“Come on, Markie! You said you wouldn’t tell people that story!” Namjoon whined. Mark just laughed and ruffled his hair in response.

 

“Well we better hit the town if we want to have any fun! I heard a new club is opening called the Magic Shop and I really want to go!” Mark said.

 

“Sounds good text me the address and we’ll meet you there,” Jimin replied. The three travelled downstairs together, and got in their respective cars.

 

Once they reached the club Namjoon noticed the line was wrapping around the block. Groaning he said, “I’m not waiting in that line just tell Mark we’re going somewhere else.”

 

 “Don’t worry Joon, I got this,” Jimin replied. Namjoon gave him a doubtful look but when Jimin wouldn’t budge, he huffed and got out of the car. Mark pulled up next to them and judging by the look on Mark’s face he was thinking the same thing as Namjoon. Instead of repeating their earlier conversation Namjoon just gave Mark a defeated head shake.

 

It was a long, cold walk up to the bouncer and the entire time Namjoon couldn’t help but think about how cold it would be walking back. However the minute the bouncer saw them he smiled. “Aye, Chims! What’s up?” the scary bouncer greeted Jimin and then he and Jimin preceded to do a handshake.

 

“It’s been a while Jae, just bringing my boy and his friend out. Say hi Joon,” Jimin shoved Namjoon under his arm. Namjoon gave a small smile and a shy wave. The bouncer, Jae, smiled back but it dropped slightly when he glanced behind Namjoon to Mark, who had seemingly started hiding behind the two.

 

“Dammit Mark, didn’t Jack tell you to stay in tonight?” Jae gruffly asked.

 

“I’m sorry Jae-Jae but my Joonie here was said and I can’t have that!” Mark whined.

 

“Just go in before Jack or Jin see you,” Jae said.

 

Namjoon turned to Jimin to ask, “Is Jin really here?”

 

Jimin just laughed, “Nah, it’s a different Jin, if they’re talking about our Jin they’ll call him Boss or Pinky, though they don’t call him Pinky to his face, well not anymore.”

 

“I’m surprised Boss man let you guys come out tonight,” interrupted Jae.

 

“Why’s that?” asked Jimin.

 

“Were you not in the meeting this morning?”

 

“No, I had to get my hair done.”

 

“That’s just like you, getting your hair done and missing the most important meeting of the year!”

 

“It wasn’t the meeting where we ask for all the things we want, right?

 

“No, it wasn’t the stock meeting, it was the meeting about the latest attacks.”

 

“Shit, Boss didn’t tell me!”

“Well did he call you after you missed it?”

 

“Shit, I’ve had my phone on silent all day because I turned it off since I knew Boss would be pissed and I didn’t want to hear him whine! And I’ve barely checked since I’ve been running errands all day.”

 

“You better call Boss man now!”

 

“Alright thanks, we’ll head in and I’ll call him.”

 

Namjoon feels the anxiety coming off of Jimin in waves, making Namjoon nervous as well. “Stay here for a minute while I call Jin okay?” Jimin asked him.

 

“Yea sure,” Namjoon replied. He watched Jimin walk away, phone in hand, with a nervous glint in his eye.

 

“Well come on, we came here to party, so let’s party!” Mark came up from behind him.

 

“No, we need to wait a minute. Jimin told me to wait here while he called Jin!”

 

“Come on, Joonie! Live a little, I’m sure everything is fine!”

 

“Alright, let’s go but not for too long! I want to find Jimin and ask him what’s going on later, alright?”

 

“Yea sure, now come on!” Mark shouted and drug him onto the dance floor.

 

Jimin tapped his foot nervously as he dialed Jin’s number.

_Ring_

 

_Ring_

_Ri-_

 

“Where the HELL have you been? Where is Joon? I swear to God if either of you are hurt I’m skinning you alive? I can-“

 

“Jin! Jin calm down! I’m fine, Joon’s fine, we’re all fine! We went out clubbing and I’m sorry I wasn’t checking my phone today, I know it was stupid but I just was having one of those days and I know I should’ve called you when I took Namjoon but he sounded so excited to go out and you know how rarely he gets to go out and I just-“

 

“Jimin stop. It’s fine I was just really worried, do you know what I would’ve done if either of you had gotten hurt? Jimin I love you and it would’ve killed me. And you didn’t hear what happened in the meeting and I really need to brief you on it.”

 

“What do you mean? Did you find out whose starting the attacks?”

 

“Yea it’s this new and upcoming group NCT, they’ve gotten the man power to cause trouble but not the connections to really do damage. Yoongs managed to hack into one of their servers and found out they’re attacking a club tonight, I can’t remember which one but it’s a new one. Magic something.”

 

“Hyung, was it Magic Shop?” Jimin’s breath was caught in his throat. _Please, please, please._

 

“Yeah, do you know the club?” Jimin’s heart sank to his feet, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. “Hello? Jimin? What’s going on?”

 

“Oh God Hyung, when are they doing it? Please I need to know right now!” He could he the desperation in his voice.

 

“I’m not sure it’s not in our turf so we din’t really bother with it. I can ask Yoongi, one second,” a moment of silence and then Jin starts speaking again, “It’s happening now, Jimin what’s going on?” As jin finished speaking Jimin could hear gunshots. Fuck he’s too late, he needs to find his Joonie. Pulling out his gun, he started moving through the club.

 

“Fuck Hyung, I’m here at the Magic shop and so it Joon.”

 

“Are you fucking serious? Get Joon and get the hell out of there!” Jimin was already dodging clubbers trying to find Joon.

 

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Jin I’m not the only one here! I think Jinyoung, Jackson, and Jaebum are here.”

 

“Damn it, that was there business deal! Don’t worry it’ll be alright, they can handle themselves. Just find Joon and be safe. Remember I love you!”

 

“Love you too, Jinnie, and tell the rest of the boys that just in case.”

 

“No the fuck I won’t! You tell them when you get home tonight!”

 

Then the dial tone and Jimin huffs, no matter what Jin can keep him level headed. Okay mission one, find Joon, mission two, get out. ‘One step at a time’ he thinks. And like magic he sees a mop of pink from the corner of his eye. Yelling out his name, Jimin chases Namjoon. When he’s close enough he grabs onto Joon’s jacket and hauls him out of the main stream of people and out through a back way. They pause when they’re in an alleyway behind the club.

 

“Oh god are you okay, Joonie? Please tell me you aren’t shot!” Jimin is checking Namjoon all over for wounds.

 

“I’m fine, I promise! A few bruises from being pushed around, but that’s all.” All of sudden the sound of the door they had just exited from creaked open.

 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” a boy younger than Joon stepped out from the doorway, a pistol in hand. “Looks like I’ve got some new toys to play with!” Without warning he shot the gun. Luckily the bullet whizzed by not harming either but Jimin still pulled Namjoon behind him and pointed his gun at the boy.

 

“Looky here, guess I’m not the only one with a gun, now am I? Oh well!” and he shot again this time actually hitting Jimin. Namjoon let out a scream as Jimin collapsed to the ground, falling next to the blonde haired man.

 

“Oh shut up, fag, you’re next,” the boy sneered. All Namjoon could see was red, the boy sounded too much like his father and he hurt Jimin. Grabbing Jimin’s gun he quickly fired. The boy almost immediately crumpled to the ground, blood oozing from his chest. Namjoon stared at his hands in horror as he let the gun drop to the ground.

 

Jimin’s groan brought him out of his trance. Oh god _Jimin_ , his poor Jimin who was lying on the ground bleeding. He quickly grabbed his phone. Hands shaking as he called Jin.

 

_Ring_

_Ri-_

 

“Joonie? Are you okay? What’s going on?” Jin’s voice came over through the speaker and Namjoon let out a sob.

 

“He’s shot, Jimin was shot, and he’s b-bl-bleeding and I don’t k-know what to d-do. I’m so sc-scared. Jin, please help me!” He heard Jin suck in a breath.

 

“Okay, baby boy, I need you to listen very closely. First check the surroundings is there a threat? Is the man who shot Jimin still there?”

 

“He’s still here, but I think he’s dead I think I killed him! Oh God what do I do? I killed him I k-killed a man!” Namjoon let out harsh sobs.

 

“It’s okay that bad man hurt Jiminie and you were protecting yourself. Is Jimin still breathing?”

 

“Yea, he’s been groaning and moving too.”

 

“Okay that’s good but keep him from moving too much, we don’t want to cause further damage. Now I need you to tell me where Jimin’s been shot.”

 

“It looks like the lower stomach.”

 

“Looks like? I need you to be sure Joonie.” And so Joon moves to the front of Jimin, careful not to move him in fear of worsening anything. And peels away Jimin’s shirt. The shirt covered in blood. _Jimin’s blood_ he thinks and nearly vomits.

 

“Yeah, it was lower stomach, left side.”

 

“Good job, you are doing amazing, baby boy, one last thing I need you to take a piece of cloth and press it really tightly against Jimin’s wound, can you do that?”

 

Joon nods in response but realizes Jin can’t see him and quickly responds, “Ye-yeah, I can.” And he does, pulling off his jacket and pressing it as hard as he could against the wound. He started sobbing again when he heard Jimin’s pained groan.

 

“You’re doing so good, baby, stay on the phone with me till I get there okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? So sorry it took so long but I rewrote this chapter like five times and it's not perfect but I hope you liked it. Was this unexpected? Also it's summer now so hopefully I can update more.


	7. And Time has Kept us Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joon sees something that confuses him and tries to run away but nothing good happens.
> 
>  
> 
> !!WARNINGS!!  
> ~Violence, just like overall violence  
> ~mentions of drugging  
> ~reference to torture

          While waiting for Jin to arrive Namjoon couldn’t help but think the worst. He could hear Jin scrambling around the house and yelling at the boys. What was probably 20 minutes felt like an eternity, all he could do was cry and keep pressing the now blood soaked jacket against Jimin’s stomach. All he could think about is how much Jimin needed to survive. If Jimin died the boys would be devastated, he would be devastated. He realized that somehow over the course of him living with the boys he had fallen in love with all of them and seeing Jimin bleeding out in front of him forced him to recognize those feelings.

“You can’t die Jiminie! You can’t I never got the chance to tell you how much I love you.”

He heard someone running to them, in a panic he grabbed the gun again. “Get back, I’ll shoot!” Joon couldn’t understand what was happening, all he knew was that he needed to protect Jimin. He hoped the person approaching couldn’t see how badly he was shaking. He would protect his Jiminie from all the bad guys.

“Hey, Joonie it’s me! Baby, it’s me, it’s Jin! Come on, put the gun down. That’s it, baby boy, put it down,” Namjoon felt his body relax, it was Jin. Jin was here to save them. Everything would be okay now.

           Everything was not okay. Jin had called in some favors and Jimin was currently resting in a white hospital room in Gangnam. Jimin had been rushed into the OR for an emergency surgery and a long three hours later he was transferred into a room. The doctors had said he was doing, although he hadn’t woken up yet. They told the boys not to worry, that because Jimin lost a lot of blood his body was trying to heal itself. This did little to soothe the them. Namjoon had left his side since Jimin had been moved. Just sitting beside him and holding his hand, crying. The rest of the boys had decided to take shifts, so when Jimin did wake up someone would be there for him. However Jimin had been unconscious for at least 12 hours so far and Hoseok realized Namjoon needed to go home and sleep, or take shower(preferably both).

“Joon, baby, I love you but you’ve been here for at least 10 hours. You stink and you’re probably tired so I’m going to need you to find Jin to take you home?” He waited a moment but when Namjoon didn’t reply he looked up and the sight broke his heart. Namjoon looked so frail, clutching onto Jimin’s hand as if it was a lifeline, like if he let go he might sink into the floor below him. “Come on Joon, I’ll stay and watch Jimin and if he wakes up you’ll be the first I tell.” This seemed to satisfy him as he stood up, albeit a little reluctantly.

            Finding Jin was a little harder than he thought it would be. Namjoon had checked nearly everywhere: the cafeteria, the hallways, the waiting room, everywhere. The last place he checked was the bathroom by Jimin’s room. When he opened the door he saw two familiar pairs of shoes.

“I know, I just don’t know what I would do if we’d lost him,” That was Jin! Joon was about to come forward when the other pair of shoes started talking.

“I know but he’s going to be okay. We just need to catch the bastard who did this!” Yoongi-hyung? What was he doing here?

“Calm down, there’s no use getting angry right now. All we need to do is focus on Jiminie getting better. Once he’s awake then we can make our next move.”

“I know I just hate sitting by and not doing anything, I feel weak!”

“I know, but we’ve just need to get through it, we need each other now more than ever.”

“You’re right, we will always be stronger together.”

“Exactly, I love you,” Namjoon’s stomach dropped, Jin loved Yoongi? Maybe he meant brotherly love, yeah that’s it! That didn’t sound like brotherly love though. Namjoon peaked around the corner to see Jin leaning down and connecting his lips with Yoongi’s. Namjoon covered a gasp with his hand and quickly back out. Jin _loved_ Yoongi. Jin didn’t love Joon. With that thought filling his mind, Namjoon walked out into the dark street.

            He had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed the large van that pulled up beside him until the driver rolled down his window and called out, “HEY!” Namjoon startled, kept walking, increasing his speed. The van sped up as well until it was right next to him, the door slid open and two pairs of hands shot out to grab him. He let out a shout but it was quickly covered by a chemical soaked cloth. Breathing in he started to see spots.

“Did you hear that?” Yoongi asked, pulling away from Jin.

“No, but you should probably go find Hobi, I need to get home.” Jin laughed, Yoongi couldn’t help but notice his wet eyes.

“You’re right, you stink! Go take a shower,” Yoongi smirked as Jin let out an offended squawk. Yoongi just shook his head fondling as Jin left mumbling about disrespectful brats.

            Locating Jimin’s room was harder than Yoongi originally thought, he had already gotten lost twice. With the help of a friendly nurse, he finally found it. He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching Hoseok as he leant over Jimin’s bed. Jimin looked horrible, his pale skin seemed to stretch itself over his bones, his eyes sunken with purple bags underneath. Yoongi walked in and placed a hand on Hoseok’s shoulder, the younger jumped but soon relaxed realizing it was only Yoongi.

“We’ll be okay.”

* * *

 

“Wake up, slut!” Namjoon’s eyes blinked open. His head felt like a bowling ball and his mind was foggy. _What happened? Why am I tied up? Is Jimin okay?_ Thoughts flew by a mile a minute, interrupted by a sharp sting to his left cheek. His head whipped to the side and tears filled his eyes. “Is the whore going to start crying already? Pathetic.” The man sneered at him, his father sneered like that. Namjoon took a moment to glance around, he realized he was in some sort of abandoned factory. There were large vats that looked more rust than metal and large beams crossing the roof of their location. What really caught his attention was the flor; concrete and cracked and splattered with a dark almost brown substance, blood. Namjoon gulped, whatever they wanted wasn’t good.

The man grabbed his swollen face with grubby fingers, examining him like a piece of meat. “Don’t worry, we’re going to have a lot of fun together,” the man smirked.

“Everyone, hands off the boy!” A loud voice shouted. All the men jumped back. Namjoon’s head snapped up. The man who had just entered was wearing a crisp suit, shiny shoes, and his hands gleamed with jewelry. He was a stark contrast to the old, smelly men that stood beside him.

“Boss, you said we could have some fun with him!” one of the men whined.

“After we’re done with him, idiot,” The man’s handsome face curled into a sneer as he turned his attention to Namjoon. His eyes darkened as he slowly walked towards the shaking boy. “well, well, well what do we have here?” Namjoon stared up at him with blazing eyes, he was scared but he’d be damned if this man knew that. “Trying to be brave? Cute. Let’s see how long that lasts. Let’s begin, Jae bring the knives,” the man gave a shark like grin as he shrugged off his jacket.

            Joon couldn’t remember what it felt like to breathe normally anymore, his ribs were almost defiantly broken. He couldn’t see out of his left eye and he was bleeding from too many places to even count. He wasn’t sure how long he’s been here but it’s been at least two days, he gave up on the boys saving him a long time ago. They probably hated him anyway. The scene of Jin and Yoongi kissing flashed in his head, they didn’t need him anyway. The man kept telling him that they would come soon and then he would kill them, then he would laugh manically for a few minutes. It got old after the first time, though the man didn’t appreciate it when Namjoon told him this. The door slammed open, breaking Namjoon’s train of thought, and in walked the man, dressed in a new suit.

“I’ve given your boys 4 days to come and get you, and they haven’t. Maybe I’ve overestimated your worth, slut. If they don’t come in the next 24 hours then I’ll just have to kill you. Let’s hope you’re little boys will save you.”

* * *

 

            His eyes felt impossibly heavy, like cement was poured on top of them and his hands felt stiff like wood, but he could hear his boys. He could hear Jin begging him to wake up, Yoongi telling me updates on how the boys were doing. He could hear Hobi crying over him, Tae sharing his day with him. He could hear Jungkook complaining about how unbearable life was without him in the house, but he never heard Namjoon. Not once, he wondered if Namjoon had even come to visit him. When he finally started be able to squeeze his hand again the rest came quickly. He opened his eyes only to groan and close them again, why was the hospital light so bright? Taehyung, who was on Jimin patrol, shoot up in his seat at the noise. Noticing his bestfriend trying to sit up he quickly called a nurse in. While the nurse was checking Jimin, Tae texted all the boys, **Hey guys, Jimin’s awake! Nurse is checking on him now, get here ASAP!!!!** **J** He smiled at the flurry of incoming replies, not noticing how one number failed to respond.

            They were all crowded around Jimin’s bedside as the nurse was finishing up. She removed his oxygen mask and stepped out of the room. AS she left the boys started asking questions.

“How are you?”

“Does anything hurt?”

“Do you need anything?”

“Should I get you some food?”

“Guys! Stop!” Jimin yelled in a hoarse voice. The boys paused to look at him, “I’m fine I promise to answer all your questions but where is Joonie?”

“I’m not sure I thought he was with Yoongi,” Tae muttered looking around. Jin paled.

“I thought he was with Jungkook!” he yelled.

“Nu-uh, he was with Hobi!” The youngest cried.

“No, I swore he was with Jin!” Hoseok swore, “I told him to go home with you on the first night, didn’t he get to you?”

“What? No, I was with Yoongi then I went home, _alone_!” Jin looked ready to break. They had just gotten back Jimin, now they’d lost Namjoon.

“So no one knows where he is? What the hell guys?” Jimin looked close to tears. The beeping on the heart monitor started to rise.

“Calm down Jiminie, we’ll find him, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, I have no excuses. I had started the first half a long time ago and then recently finished the second half so sorry if something doesn't make sense! Also if you want, my twitter: https://twitter.com/iloveyoongay

**Author's Note:**

> No promises on how good this book will be, I was just bored when I decided to create this !


End file.
